


You Don't See Me

by twinkachu



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-24 09:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkachu/pseuds/twinkachu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Dave likes to listen to Kurt sing, but he's hardly about to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't See Me

Dave Karofsky's locker in senior year is stationed just outside of the room where Glee club meets. Most of the time for Dave it means nothing except he sees Rachel Berry more than he would like but at least once a week football practice will run short. It gives Dave just enough time to linger in the hallway listening for Kurt's time to sing. He'd know Kurt's voice anywhere, even if he would never admit to it.

In his most secret fantasies Dave dreams of Kurt singing for him. The details of what he sings don't matter in his fantasy, but Dave assumes it would be something romantic and classical. Dave can picture Kurt curled up on a couch in some distant cabin with the glow from the fire lighting his face. Kurt's eyes would focused on him, but for once they wouldn't be filled with fear or pity. They would be filled with love, and the kisses they would share then would be real. One day Dave would even get the courage to propose and Kurt would tearfully say yes, even if the ring was hideous.

The fantasy is interrupted by the sound of Rachel yelling at Finn as they leave the room. Dave looks around for Kurt and finds him easily. Kurt's arm is around the new kid's shoulders and they're laughing as if completely lost in their own little world. The new kid sneaks a kiss and Kurt is beaming, a special smile Dave instantly knows is the new kid's and the new kid's alone. 

Dave decides he's had enough and slams his locker hard enough to momentarily silence Rachel. He hardly notices, he's already heading toward his truck with a bitter taste in his mouth. Kurt's happy and that's a good thing, he supposes. But maybe it's not quite enough to keep the ache from Dave's chest.

Nothing is harder than watching the person you love fall in love with someone else. Dave's learned it the hard way. But he'll still linger in the hallway next week and listen to Kurt sing a duet with his boyfriend.


End file.
